


Appalachian Rules

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Flogging, Gen, Homophobia, Humiliation, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a young pastor in a strict, Catholic town and he doesn’t shy away from harsh punishments. His will and rules are law and Jensen is about to find out what happens if you go against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appalachian Rules

The first blow to his ass hurt so bad it took his breath away. The slap echoed around the church square, bouncing off the familiar faces of his friends and family. He heard his mother gasp and he imagined the shocked look on her face. Not because her baby was being punished for sinning, but for her baby sinning in the first place.

The cool breeze of the October wind blew over Jensen’s naked body and a shiver ran through him. He could feel Pastor Jared’s body behind him, getting ready to land a second blow. When the paddle made contact with his ass again, Jensen jerked in his leather bonds and he had to bite his tongue to prevent the painful moan from falling from his lips. Punishment was taken in silence.

Three more blows were dealt to him, the timing between them precisely so to inflict the most pain and Jensen’s bent position over the leather bench made it impossible to move away from the force of them. After the fifth stroke, Pastor Jared stopped and addressed Jensen formally.

“Jensen Ackles. Do you acknowledge to ignoring the rules of the church and deliberately going against them for your own personal satisfaction?”

Jensen nodded breathlessly.

“Yes. Yes, Pastor Jared, I acknowledge ignoring the rules and going against them deliberately.”

“And you understand the consequences of your punishment?”

After he was summoned to the church, to Pastor Jared, Jensen had been told in detail what his punishment for his sin would be. They were only getting started.

“Yes, Pastor Jared, I understand.”

Pastor Jared rested the paddle on Jensen’s back as he addressed the crowd to publicly state Jensen’s punishment. Every Sunday Pastor Jared would punish those who had sinned against the church and his rules on the square, both to humiliate the offender and to discourage any who thought of doing the same thing. It hadn’t worked in Jensen’s case and he knew he was going to regret it.

“Five strokes of the paddle on your naked rear and three rounds of the town square.”

The paddle was heavy on his back and his ass was burning, but the worst was still to come, Jensen knew. The rounds of the square. The spanking was only the preparation of what was to come after. He would be forced to walk three circles on the people-filled church square, naked and bound at hand and feet, while being whipped with the cat o’ nine tails by Pastor Jared. He would have to state his sins and ask for repentance in the face of his family, friends and townspeople. It would be painful and embarrassing and that was exactly what Pastor Jared was going for.

“Correct. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I unbound you?”

Pastor Jared always gave the sinner a final chance to try and talk his way out of his chastisement. Jensen didn’t even try. He had never witnessed Pastor Jared letting anyone get out of his punishment and Jensen knew his sin was so much worse than anyone else’s. While his body screamed at him to at least **try** , his mind was already resigned to his fate.

“No, Pastor Jared, I have nothing to say.”

He sounded small, even to his own ears.

“Very well. Misha?”

Pastor Jared stepped aside to let one of his helpers, Misha, lift the paddle off Jensen’s back and untie his hands from the punishment bench. When they were free, Misha stepped away to let Jensen struggle to get to his feet by himself. No help for the sinner. The change in position and the subsequent shift in muscle made his aching ass burn with renewed heat as blood rushed down to his cheeks. He wanted to groan badly, but apart from answering Pastor Jared’s question, Jensen was still not allowed to make any sound.

Misha’s cold hands pushed him towards Pastor Jared and Jensen reluctantly moved with it. Pastor Jared looked down at him with dark eyes and Jensen couldn’t help but swallow audibly at the look in the pastor’s eyes. If he hadn’t known better, he would have said it was heat. It couldn’t be, not Pastor Jared and certainly not for Jensen, but Jensen knew that look. That look was what had gotten into the trouble he was in now.

Pastor Jared stepped away and picked up the heavy iron shackles he loved to use on sinners during punishment. Jensen held out his hands and Pastor Jared snapped the cuffs on. His feet were bound by Misha before the help handed Pastor Jared the whip.

“To the path, Jensen.”

It wasn’t easy going with the heavy bonds, but Jensen managed to shuffle to the brick path that lined the square. It was hard to resist the urge to cover himself up in the face of so many people watching him, but the additional punishment wouldn’t be worth it. Instead, he tried to ignore the stares of the people around him as much as he could. Pastor Jared showed him the whip and looked him in the eyes as he addressed him for the last time before the real chastising began.

“Jensen, you know I don’t do this because I like it. I do this because you need to be taught a lesson in obedience and discipline.”

There it was again, that same dark, heated look in Pastor Jared’s eyes. Jensen didn’t know what to think, the things he knew about Pastor Jared warring with what he was seeing now. The pastor was young, only 34, but as strict as many of the other, older pastors in neighboring towns and cities. Modernism wasn’t something Pastor Jared embraced and he resolutely rejected anything that didn’t come from the letter of the bible. And that should include lust, especially between two men or two women, so why was he sending Jensen those signals now?

“Your punishment is appropriate for your sin. You will be flagellated with my whip while you publicly seek repentance from God. You will admit to what you have done and you will ask for forgiveness until you have done your penance.”

Jensen nodded and cast down his eyes.

“Yes Pastor.”

“Good. Now walk.”

Jensen started shuffling as fast as his bonds would let him. He had to do three laps and he wanted them over as soon as possible. He heard Pastor Jared’s footsteps a few feet behind him and he braced himself for the first blow of the whip. When it came, it was nothing he imagined it would be. It was a hundred times worse. The whip cracked in the air half a second before it hit Jensen’s back and shoulders. When it made contact with his skin, a searing heat crackled through his body and screamed through his muscles until Jensen through he was going to pass out. He struggled to catch his breath and hold back the immediate tears, but he knew he had to keep going. He wasn’t told what would happen if he didn’t finish the punishment, but he imagined it would not be preferable over this.

The crack of the whip before it hit his skin was quickly becoming Jensen’s most hated sound in the world. It signaled such intense pain he wet himself at the fourth blow. The entire square, including Pastor Jared, were dead silent; all Jensen could hear was his own labored breath and the clink of the metal shackles around his wrists and ankles as he made his way around the church square. He was so focused on the pain and keeping the agonized sounds inside, he completely forgot to turn to God and ask for forgiveness. Pastor Jared reminded him with a double lash to the back of his thighs.

“I don’t hear you, Jensen, and if I don’t hear you, then neither does God.”

Jensen barely manages to keep the pained whimper in before nodding.

“Yes, Pastor Jared, I’m sorry.”

He takes a deep breath and starts praying.

“Forgive me lord, for I have sinned. I have lusted after another man and I have acted on this lust.”

Jensen hears gasps rising from the crowd and even some whispers of disgust. He was the first one since Pastor Jared started the public punishments to be chastised for homosexuality and many people in the town simply refuse to believe it even exists. Jensen had always been able to hide it well, until a classmate accused him of staring at his privates in the shower and Jensen was summoned to Pastor Jared. Pastor Jared had been adamant about telling his parents and then came up with a fitting punishment: public indecency towards a member of the same sex meant public penance in the nude.

“Louder Jensen, God can’t hear you.”

Pastor Jared cracked the whip again and Jensen gasped before continuing his prayer.

“I have sinned against the will of my church and you, God, by doing this and I seek forgiveness by undergoing this punishment by the hand of the pastor.”

_crack_

“I have had sex with several men, some of them good Catholics and family men.”

_crack_

“Louder, Jensen, put your heart in it!”

“Forgive me lord, for I have sinned not once, but many times.”

_crack_

Jensen knees buckled and he stumbled to keep upright. He nearly lost his balance and tumbled into the crowd, but two strong hands steadied him and pushed him back in his path. When he looked up, his eyes met the coldest eyes he had ever seen. His father’s. He leaned in and hissed in Jensen face, “you are no son of mine, boy!”

_crack_

“Keep going, Jensen, you’re not done yet.”

Jensen gasped for air and averted his gaze from his father. He knew he couldn’t stay with his family after all of this was over. He would have to leave, flee to wherever people didn’t know him and didn’t hate him. Somewhere he could work on getting better.

“I ask for your- your forgiveness and I appeal to your kind heart. I know now that I have disrespected you and our congregation by living in sin, but I-”

_crack_

“I will do anything you ask to be forgiven for my sins.”

_crack_

“Please God, please hear my prayers and see my penance and grant me forgiveness.”

_crack_

“Good Jensen, keep going, louder please.”

He kept repeating the same prayers for as long as it took him to get around the church square three times. Pastor Jared never let up with the whip, not when Jensen nearly fell to the floor, not when Jensen started crying and not when Jensen actually fell to his knees and threw up. He kept asking for more, ordering Jensen to keep going and pushing him beyond anything Jensen had ever been pushed. He broke Jensen down mentally and physically and Jensen had no idea if and how he would be able to put himself back together again.

_crack_

There were tears streaming down his face, snot leaking from his nose, blood dripping down his back and legs and he could barely stand, let alone walk. He was mumbling by now, unable to form words or sentences with the all consuming pain roaring through his body. It felt like he was about to explode into a million little pieces and he thought he would actually welcome it right now. He was about to just scream and give up when Pastor Jared cracked the whip one last time and announced him done.

“That will be all, Jensen.”

Jensen just screamed. He screamed until he was out of air and out of voice and then he screamed some more. He barely registered being lifted up and carried away. He didn’t feel the shackles being taken off or his face being cleaned. He screamed louder when his wounds were being tended to and when the hot water of the bath bit into his body. When he finally passed out, it was to Pastor Jared’s soft touch and whispered words in his ear.

“I would like to see you for confession next week Jensen, we can talk about your lust for men in depth and see what we can do about it.”

Somehow it didn’t sound like a bad thing.


End file.
